It has been known for a long time that broken bones in man or in animals will heal themselves or grow together if the broken pieces are relatively intact and if they are located closely adjacent each other so that the broken portions are in appropriate contact with each other. This occurs because new bone grows to fill the joint between the broken portions so that the bone portions are reunited and a single united bone results.
This bone growth does not occur if the bone at the location where the bone is broken is no longer present due to fragmentation of the bone from the same blow or other accident that caused the broken bone. In such instances, bone does not grow to fill the gap created between the broken bone portions and the bone parts will not be reunited. Some success has occurred in overcoming this lack of bone growth, by inserting another piece of bone or the like between the broken and damaged portions of the bone. This bone growth appears to occur as a result of new bone growing over the bone implant.
Although, bone has been successfully used as a bone graft material in the past, there are a number of problems associated with its use. One of these problems is related to the somewhat limited availability of bone as a graft material. This can be traced to the limited donors of bone and also to problems associated with the storage of the bone. In this connection, it should be noted that the proper storage of bone requires that it be sterilized and maintained in a sterile condition until it is used. One method of accomplishing this has been to seal the bone inside an airtight glass tube and to then expose the bone and the glass container to a high dose of radiation. This radiation could come from a Cobalt-60 radiation source or other radiation source. This need for radiation itself is a possible problem since a radiation facility is required and the radiation may alter the bone's ability to have new bone form around it.
One area that is subject to important bone loss is the mouth. Bone loss can occur in the mouth from various causes including trauma. However, the most important causes are from periodontal disease and from the extraction or loss of teeth that causes the surrounding bone to be absorbed or to receed. This loss of bone is important since it can result in the loss of teeth and/or can prevent the suitable use of replacement or artificial teeth. The loss of bone in the mouth is also significant since this occurs in a comparatively large number of people in comparison to the loss or destruction of bone in other portions of the body. The regeneration of bone in the mouth presents physical problems that are usually not present outside the mouth.
Attempts have been made to replace lost bone in the mouth. An example of such an attempt is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,229 and involves the use of calcium phosphate as a material to support the growth or regeneration of new tissue and bone. These attempts have not been entirely successful and have not resulted in the desired bone regeneration and reattachment of the regenerated bone to the teeth through an appropriate fiber ligament. This bone growing method and composition overcomes many previous problems and provides improved results. This method and composition is also not restricted to use in the mouth.